1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data providing system, a content data providing method, and a terminal unit, in particular, to those that use unique identification information post-scribed on a CD (Compact Disc) disc on which for example music data to recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a portable digital audio reproducing unit has become common, an environment of which each user can enjoy reproducing his or her favorite music anytime and anywhere has been almost accomplished. In addition, as music distribution systems using the Internet and cellular phones have come out, each user can easily buy music data. On the other hand, as such music distribution systems using the Internet and cellular phones have come out, it is apprehensive that copyright of music data will be infringed and sales of CDs will be decreased.
In other words, a portable digital audio reproducing unit that comprises a semiconductor memory that stores music data compressed according to MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3). ATRAC (Adaptive TRansform Acoustic Coding) 3, or the like and a decoder that reproduces music data from the semiconductor memory has become common. With such an apparatus, the user can enjoy reproducing music on every occasion for example in a vehicle, during a walk, or on a trip. Such a portable digital audio reproducing unit is called silicon audio. Since such an apparatus has advantages of small size, light weight, low power consumption, shock resistance, and easy operation because it does not use a disc.
In addition, a portable palm top computer called PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) has been used as a portable digital audio reproducing unit. Moreover, a music distribution service using cellular phones has started.
In the music distribution service using cellular phones, user's favorite music data is downloaded through a line for cellular phones and stored in a semiconductor memory of user's cellular phone. With the music distribution service using cellular phones, each user can enjoy reproducing his or her favorite music anytime and anywhere an with a portable digital audio reproducing unit.
When the user stores music data in the portable digital audio reproducing unit, he or she have to cause a personal computer to capture music data reproduced from the CD and compress the reproduced music data according to MP3 or the like. Thereafter, the user has to store a file of the compressed music data to a memory of the digital audio reproducing unit. That method has a benefit of which the user can effectively use the resource of the CD that he or she owns and store his or her favorite music to the portable digital audio reproducing unit.
However, in the method for storing music data reproduced from a CD to a portable digital audio reproducing unit, it is clear that music data that is recorded on the CD is copied. Thus, it is apprehensive that copyright of music cannot be protected.
Thus, although the portable digital audio reproducing unit is convenient because the user can reproduce music anytime and anywhere therewith, it is apprehensive that a problem about copyright of the source of music data will arise. Ideally, it is desired to protect music data of a CD from being copied. However, in the case, the user who has bought the CD will suffer a disadvantage.
Now, it is assumed that one user has bought his or her favorite CD album with payment and that he or she wants to enjoy music pieces of the CD album with a portable digital audio reproducing unit.
In that case, even if the user has bought the CD album, unless he or she can copy music data of the CD album to the portable digital audio reproducing unit, he or she cannot enjoy reproducing the music data with the portable digital audio reproducing unit.
When the same music data as music pieces of a CD album is provided as a music distribution service, the user can download the music data from the music distribution service, store the downloaded music data to the portable digital audio reproducing unit, and enjoy reproducing the music data with the portable digital audio reproducing unit. However, at the prevent time, with a fear that the sales of CDs will decrease, many music distribution services do not provide music pieces of latest albums.
In other words, as long as the user can use a network environment, since he or she can buy his or her favorite music data anytime and anywhere with the music distribution service, it is no doubt to may that the music distribution service provides him and her with high convenience. However, when the music distribution service provides the user with music data of latest albums, it is expected that he or she will buy it with the music distribution service, copy the music data, and enjoy reproducing it. AS a result, it Is apprehensive that the sales of the CDs will decrease. Thus, at the present time, latest albums that are expected to be sold a lot are normally sold as CDs, not provided with the music distribution service.
Even if the user can buy music data of his or her favorite album with the music distribution service, he or she should buy the same music data as that of the CD album, which he or she has bought, once again with the music distribution service. That means that the user has bought the same music data with double payment. Thus, the user will suffer at large loss.
Thus, when music data is completely protected from being copied, even if the user has bought a CD that he or she wants to listen without an intention to infringe copyright thereof, he or she cannot enjoy reproducing the music pieces with the portable digital audio reproducing unit. Alternatively, the user should buy the same music data twice as a disadvantage.
In addition, as was described above, at the present time, the music distribution service does not provide popular music such as latest albums with a fear of the decrease of sales of CDs. Although it is clear that the music distribution service is very convenient, unless it provides popular music such as latest albums, the music distribution service will not grow. That fact becomes one factor that prevents the music distribution service from growing.
From the forgoing point of view, it is desired to provide the user who has bought a CD with an environment that does not cause him or her to buy the same content data twice and that allows him or her to enjoy reproducing the content data, which he or she has bought, anytime and anywhere and the copyright owner with an environment that occasions of copies of CDs will decrease so as to prevent copyright from being infringed and that music data that the music distribution service provides does not affect the sales of CDs. As a result, it is desired to promote a sound growth of the music distribution service.